El primer amor de toushirou
by mayura.karin
Summary: toushiro recuerda su infacia cuando econtró su primer amor pero lamentablemente la chica dió su vida para salvarlo, ah tenido muchas fallas pero ahora todo va acabar...
1. sueño o pesadilla?

**Buneo me imagino que algunos se preguntaran que onda con eso de el primer amor de Toushiro no es Hinamori o Karin o nc algo asi se pueden imaginar pero en este capitulo se vera.**

**El sueño perturbarte:**

Aquí estoy yo como siempre en todas las noches acostado en mi cama soñando lo mismo que casi todas las noches aveces es cansado, aveces es doloroso peor este sueño no me deja en paz.

Sueño:

Yo estaba en el rukogai y vivía con mi abuela ya que Hinamori se fue a esa estudiad academia de shinigamis, paso el tiempo una chica de… bueno omitamos eso…. La verdad es que me sorprendió al verla además de cómo la conocí no fue algo muy agradable, ella me dijo de que tenía una gran fuerza espiritual y tenía que entrar a esa academia de shinigamis para poder controlarla… ella fue como mi titular para poder entrar, la verdad a mi me daba igual si entraba o no a esa escuela, cuando entregaron los exámenes me di cuenta que era el mejor de todos los que pudieron pasar a esa academia me sorprendí mucho pero traté de no darle mucha importancia, mientras que Matsumoto me felicitó y en ese entonces me di cuenta que ella era apasionada al sake, hasta me había invitado pero yo no quería o si no mi abuela me mataría. El primer día de clases yo estaba como siempre serio y mi ropa era de color blanco con azul, al entrar todos estuvimos reunidos en el centro de esa enorme escuela y éramos muchos en ese entonces por que ahora a reducido un pocotas personas que pueden entrar a esa escuela. Todos caminaban de aquí para aya yo solo los miraba con mi siempre reconocido ceño fruncido, algunos me miraban con miedo otros con enojo, otros con asco pero lo que mas me sorprendía era de que varias chicas al mirarme se sonrojaban… auque ahora ya se la razón y es frustrante…. Yo seguía mirando a todas partes sin fijarse a donde caminaba hasta que por accidente me choque con alguien y caímos al suelo.

-Lo siento –dije yo

-No yo lo siento yo no mira hacia donde iba –dijo una mujer

Toushiro miro hacia la chica y vio que ella tenia el pelo un poco mas debajo de los hombros unos ojos color negro y la piel color blanca. El se paró rápidamente y la ayudó a pararse.

-Gracias –dijo la chica mientras le sonreía

-No hay por que además yo no me fije por donde caminaba –dijo mientras sonreía

No podía entender a esa chica ella era tan rara yo pensé que sería como una de esos que me miran raro y se tratan de alejar de mi solo por tener este cabello y estos ojos, pero algo había en esta chica que me daba curiosidad, luego salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar que ella me hablaba.

-No nos hemos presentado yo soy Karin Kuranyami –dijo esa chica con la misma sonrisa, yo me quede mudo aun que no sabia por que- … y tu?

-Y-yo soy Hitsugaya Toushiro –respondí con algo de dificultad

-OH mucho gusto.. tienes algún hermano aquí o algo así por lo parecido? –pregunto la chica

-No –respondí mirando hacia otro lado

-Valla, yo tengo 2 hermanos una gemela y uno que esta en el ultimo año.. ¬¬ el es torpe pero es muy fuerte… y mi hermana esta con mi mamá –dijo ella sinceramente me daba risa ella a veces sonreía a veces fruncía el ceño, aunque siempre me preguntaba que era lo que me daba curiosidad de ella desde que chocamos ella y yo

Yo era muy alejado así que casi no hablaba con ella pero me daban risa luego las historias que ella me contaba, y la que me daba risa es la de que una vez por poco y quema su cas tratando de cocinar.

-Si quieres te enseño? –le pregunte

-Enserio? o.o –dijo ella con asombro pero luego frunció el ceño- no valla a ser solo por lastime eh ¬¬

-No –respondí con la misma voz de siempre.

Después de un rato los 2 vimos como la gente se amontonaba en el cartel enorme y ella se emocionó mucho, aunque yo no tanto.

-Valla al fin llegaron los papeles –dijo ella

-Que papeles? –pregunte yo sin saber de que eran

-Acaso no escuchaste la conferencia que dio la directora -.- -dijo ella

-No –le respondí simplemente

-Valla se nota que no te gusta poner atención (suspiro) son los papeles para ver en que salón te asignan –dijo ella- luego te tienes que acercar a uno de esos tipos y ellos te van a dar unos papeles ahí hará ver tu habitación

-Oh –solo dije para poder llenar ese silencio

-Será mejor que esperemos un poco –dijo sin importarle mucho que casi no pusiera atención eso si me sacaba de quicio

Dejamos que la gente se valla hasta que quedaron unos pocos y entonces fuimos a revisar.

Karin sonrió y luego se acerco a mi.

-Valla no pensé que fueras tan inteligente estas en clase avanzada y eres con la mejor puntuación –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-Y tu? –pregunte con curiosidad

-Estoy igual en clase avanzada y son la segunda mejor –dijo ella

-Valla eso no me lo esperaba –dije yo

-Ei te escuche ¬¬ -dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- oye una pregunta… por que siempre tienes el ceño fruncido, deberías de aflojar un poco esa cara no crees? Siempre estas de mal humor?

Yo en ese momento me enoje mucho y le grite.

-No soy un enojón esta es mi cara –le grito al darme cuenta de que le grite sentí un dolor dentro de mi pero al verla a la cara ella tenia el ceño fruncido peor con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje ¬¬u veo que si eres un enojón, me lo acabas de comprobar –dijo ella con burla.

Yo me estba volviendo a enojar cuando escucho que alguien la llama.

-Hey Kuranyami!! –grito un chico

Karin volteo y vio a un chico de pelo negro y con una sonrisa en su rostro, otro con una sonrisa ¬¬ esto me va a volver loco.

-Hola Kusaka ^.^-dijo ella- mira el es Toushiro, Toushiro Kusaka, Kusaka Toushiro

-Hola ^.^ tu debes de ser aquel chico que saco la puntuación mas alta yo estoy en tercer lugar, muchas ya han hablado mucho de ti y veo que eres muy facil de ver por tu .. –dijo el pero yo lo interrumpí con enojo

-Por mi pelo blanco mis ojos y por mi carácter lo se –dije yo- por cierto no me gusta que me hablen por mi nombre dime Hitsugaya ¬¬

-o.o dije algo malo –se pregunto el mirando a Karin mientras que yo recogía mis papeles

… ó.ò Kusaka nos vemos luego… por favor si te vuelves a reunir con el trata de no hacer comentarios así por favor –dijo Karin mientras corría hacia mi pero sin antes recoger sus papeles- Toushiro, Toushiro!!

-Que –dije secamente

-Perdónalo es que el es así además el no sabía que tu te molestarías por eso –dijo ella algo preocupada

-Me da igual –respondí yo ignorándola y avanzando mas rápido ella frunció el ceño u se puso delante mío

-Bien si te vas a poner así entonces háblame, cuando estés de mejor humor que nos tu muñeca para desquitarte con migo ¬¬ -dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y yéndose de ahí.

-Como si quisiera estar contigo! –le grite

Seguí buscando el numero de mi habitación hasta que la encontré y entre al llegar a la sala me sorprendí al ver a Karin ahí al igual que ella a mi, ella frunció el ceño y se fue a su cuarto yo hice lo mismo y decidí guardar mis cosas. Paso un largo rato y ninguno de los 2 no queríamos hablar hasta que llego el momento y los 2 nos desesperamos.

-Karin lo siento pero … -dije yo pero ella me interrumpió

-No yo soy la que se tiene que disculpar, por que yo me puse de enojona –dijo ella

-No es que yo … soy así por que todos piensan mal de mi por mi pelo y mis ojos –dije yo con sinceridad algo que nuca eh sido ni con mi abuela no con Hinamori- y por eso prefiero estar alejado de todos ..

-…. Toushiro ….digo, digo Hitsugaya!! Perdón –dijo ella algo nerviosa

Yo le sonreí para que ella se pusiera mejor pero no era una de esas sonrisas como las que todos hacen si no una con el ceño fruncido.

-No importa si quieres puedes decirme así –dije yo con dificultad mientras que yo mismo destruía mi orgullo

he que bien –ella sonrió- sabes la verdad a mi me gusta tu pelo y tus ojos están bien bonitos

Al entender lo que ella dijo los 2 nos sonrojamos y lo que yo no entendía era por que mi corazón latía así, el silencio fue algo asfixiante así que se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-Karin quieres que te enseñe a cocinar? –pregunte yo

Karin sonrío mas de lo que estaba y acepto después de un tiempo fui aceptando a Kusaka, Karin me explico por que las chicas luego se sonrojaban y yo odie eso mientras que ella se reía últimamente me había acostumbrado a su presencia hasta sonreía mas de lo habitual, ósea casi nunca, con ellos 2 siempre reía y me divertía mientras que poco a poco sentía que en mi interior estaba creciendo algo mas que amistad los lazos que tenia con Karin, lo fui descubriendo cuando luego los 2 nos quedábamos dormidos en un sillones esos cómodos de piso y ella ponía su cabeza en mi pecho yo disfrutaba verla dormir, me gustaba como luchaba los 3 éramos muy fuertes y persistente y para ser mujer eso era impresionante creo que eso era una de las cosas que me gustaba de ella, luego íbamos juntos al rukogai visitábamos a mi abuela y luego a su madre, luego mi abuela me decía que ya quería vernos a los 2 casados y eso me hacía sonrojar mucho y eso ella lo notaba y yo sin darme cuenta ella igual se sonrojaba, no divertiamos mucho juntos pero tuvo que llegar ese día… ese día íbamos a ir al mundo humano para hacer nuestro primer entierro de almas y nuestra lucha contra huecos artificiales los 3 hizimos equipo y éramos muy buenos, los 3 estábamos regresando para irnos cuando vimos a la multitud de gente corriendo para todas partes. Un chico se acercó todo ensangrentada.

-Huyan lo mas que puedan acaban de matar a uno de los que vinieron a hacer guardia –dijo la chica para luego morir.

Vi la cara de terror de Karin y recordé que ella me dijo que su hermano vino a cuidarlos junto con otras 2 personas entonces ella salió corriendo y yo fui tras ella al igual que Kusaka.

-Karin!! –grite yo desesperadamente

Ella solo seguía hacia adelante sin parar de correr al llegar donde estaban el hermano de ellas y el otro sobreviviente nos impresionamos al ver a un hueco de ese tamaño.

-Hermano!! –grito ella

-Karin huye de aquí!! –grito el mientras luchaba

Karin no le hace caso al ver que su compañero muere, ella desenvaina su espada y corre a ayudarlo yo no me puse a pensar solo actué junto con Kusaka y fuimos a ayudarlos al principio todo iba bien hasta que apareció uno de la nada e iba a atacar a Karin por sorpresa ella apenas lo pudo ver y entonces vio como su hermano frente a ella y el fue el que salió lastimado

-Hermano!! –grito ella al chico de pelo anranjado

-Karin … por favor no llores –dijo su hermano

Karin ahora estaba vulnerable en ese momento así que me puse atrás de ellos para poder cubrirlos Karin luego vio como su hermano murió y entonces ella enloqueció ataco a todos con ferocidad hasta que ella cayo al piso y yo la agarre.

-Karin despierta tenemos que acabar con ellos para así velar la muerte de tu hermano Karin –dije Yo entonces ella reacciono y asintió.

Poco a poco vimos como se junto mas y mas huecos hasta que nos rodearon uno desapareció y apareció frente mío, yo puede apenas defenderme pero al defenderme se me calló mi espada Karin vio todo eso, el hueco iba a atacar de nuevo cuando veo que Karin me abraza y eso hace que a ella se le enterrara ese aguijón tan grande del hueco ella tiro sangre, el aguijón fue levantado junto con ella y luego la tiro hacia el piso como si fuera una basura luego me estaba preparando para ser el próximo cuando llegan capitanes del gotei y mataron a los huecos al terminar yo fui corriendo hacia Kairin y la abraze.

-Karin, Karin no mueras mira aquí hay un capitán el te podrá curarte –dije yo preocupado

Karin me miró a los ojos con dulzura y puso su fría mano en mi cara.

-Karin estas fría –le dije yo

-Toushiro –dijo ella con una cara triste- ya no me puedo salvar .. pero quiero decirte algo que acabo e descubrir hace poco antes de morir

-Pero que estas diciendo Karin tu no morirás –dije yo luego vi como ella poco a poco se me acercaba a mi cara hasta que sentí sus labios en los míos al principio me sorprendí mucho hasta me sonroje pero luego al instante le correspondí ese dulce y algo apasionado beso mientras la abrazaba tiernamente al despegar nuestros labios ella sonríe.

-Te amo –dijo ella con felicidad

-Yo también –le dije abrazándola fuertemente

-Me hubiera gustado que esto no hubiera cavado así pero así es la vida adiós Toushiro –dijo Karin para luego no moverse

-Karin!! Karin!! –grite yo desesperadamente mientras que por primera vez en mi vida llore. Al ir a ver a la familia descubrí que todos habían muerto y pensé que todo fue planeado

Después de eso mi sonrisa minimizo a un 5% de lo que era cuando estaba ella, luego mataron a Kusaka por que los 2 teníamos la misma espada y de ahí mi sonrisa bajo a un 1% pero sin ese uno sin que frunza el ceño de mis amigos ahora solo me queda Hinamori…..

Fin del sueño

Después de ese sueño me desperté todo sudado y la reparación agitada, me tranquilicé, mire al techo y me puse a pensar,

-Apasado mucho desde que pasó eso … ahora soy un capitán del gotei 13, aunque ahora me quitaron a mi otra amiga Hinamori .. ella ahora esta en hospital siendo atendida, esta en coma por que amaba a su capitan Aizen y el mismo la atacó el se reveló contra la sociedad de almas y ella no uqiere entenderlo, ahora mi sonrisa ya no quiere aparecer ya que la ultima persona que me queda es Matsumoto, tengo una persona que me da dolor de cabeza y es Ichigo Kurosaki debo admitir que tiene mucho poder, pero es un torpe, casi no me gusta estar con el ya que me acuerda al hermano de Karin, puede ser que sea el pero no creo que tenga 2 hermanas, pero gracias el seguimos adelante con la lucha contra Aizen…. Estoy perdido mis amigos van acabando, por que ami?. no lo se pero si se va ya no seré como una vez fui…. Ese día fue mi primer beso… ese día encontré a la persona que amo… ese día me quitaron una parte de mí, ese día … la perdí

**Jejejeje bueno espero que les aya gustado este capitulo y creo que estuvo largo pero bueno adiós!!**** … a si por cierto este fanfic lo subire todos los lunes … ahora si adios ^.^- **

**PD: este fanfic estaré actualizando todos los lunes, mañana sera uno nuevo el mié****rcoles el del un cambio inesperado, el jueves el de luz y oscuridad el viernes el miesterio de Karin y el sábado el kioto cub bueno ia esta todo para que mas o menos sepan como esta todo **


	2. Karin?

**Capitulo 2:**

Era de mañana y Toushiro por fin se despertó aunque tenia ojeras bajo sus ojos, el estaba de mal humor hoy no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ni con Hyorinmaru. El se preparó e desayuno y se dirigió la trabajo, al llegar se encontró con Matsumoto.

-Hola ^.^ .. capitán o.o –dijo Matsumoto

…. ¬¬ -Toushiro

-…… Capitán ….. ese sueño de nuevo –dijo ella algo seria

-…..

Matsumoto miró a su capitán y vio como el en silencio se sentaba en su silla y se ponía a trabajar.

-…. Capitán ….. –pensó Matsumoto

Ella se dirigió a su asiento y agarro un puñado de papeles

-Que haces Matsumoto –dijo el con trabajo

-Que no puedo hacer mi trabajo? –dijo ella con un poco de ironia

-….. como quieras –dijo el siguiendo haciendo su trabajo, con ayuda de Matsumoto pudo terminar rápido.

-Capitán no quiere venir a tomar un poco –dijo Matsumoto

-…. No –respondió el mientras miraba el cielo

Matsumoto puso una cara triste para luego irse, el estaba en silencio en su cuarto mientras que pensaba en ella en su primer amor, a la chica que le arrebataron su Karin. En su cara se podía reflejar aquel dolor que siente y que le cuesta aceptar que ella ya no estaba ahí. Después de un rato de la puerta entra una mariposa infernal, hasta que llegó a donde estaba Toushiro y se posó es su mano.

-Capitán Hitsugaya le informamos que si no esta ocupado atendiendo asuntos que venga a una reunión de capitanes que empezara ahora –dijo la mariposa infernal para luego irse de ahí.

Toushiro auque no tenía ganas de salir tuvo que ir, así que se paro de su lugar y se dirigió a la reunión. Al llegar a aquel lugar vio que todos estaban ya reunidos en aquel lugar.

-Bien ya que todos están reunidos esta reunión va a comenzar primero lo primero como han notado últimamente en Karakura han estado yendo muchos huecos –dijo Yamamoto- como saben Kurosaki ichigo junto con Kuchiki Rukia van destruyendo los huecos pero esta vez no son suficientes y por eso necesitamos que un capitán con su teniente vallan ya que la ultima vez que ichigo lucho con una gran masa de huecos el salio gravemente lastimado.

Todos en aquella sala se quedaron callados e impresionados en excepción del joven Toushiro.

-Quien este dispuesto a ir por favor háganoslo decir –dijo Yamamoto.

Todos en la sala estaban muy cayados y Toushiro sabía que nadie iba a querer ir como era su trabajo el decidió hablar.

-Yo ire –dijo el

-Bien capitán Hitsugaya la sekai estará abierta en 3 horas, esta reunión a acabado –dijo Yamamoto mientras que todos se iban.

Toushiro se dirigió a su oficina y se encontró a Matsumoto.

-Matsumoto.. nos vamos a Karakura tienes 3 horas –dijo el mientras que Matasumoto empezaba a saltar de alegria

-Wii, al fin a Karakura!! ^w^, y cual es la misión? O.O –preguntó ella

-Muchos huecos están llegando a Karakura así que hay que acabar con ellos –dijo Toushiro.

-Bien entonces me dirigiré a recoger mis cosas –dijo Matsumoto

Al terminar de recoger sus cosas ellos estaban enfrente de la senkai y después de traspasarla ya estaban en Karakura.

-Valla de nuevo Karakura que bien –dijo Matsumoto empezando a caminar

-Eso da igual –dijo Toushiro

-Recuerdo la ultima vez que venimos fue a ver lo de Senna y nos quedamos un tiempo aquí por suerte jijiji –dijo Matsumoto

-Si –dijo el seriamente

-Oh mire Capitán es Ichigo y Rukia –dijo Matsumoto feliz- Rukia!! Ichigo!!

-Mira Ichigo es Matsumoto hola! –dijo ella feliz

Toushiro! –dijo Ichigo impresionado

-Es Hitsugaya –respondió d emala gana

-Vengan a la casa hoy hizieron mas comida de lo común –dijo Rukia contenta

-UuU bueno si insisten tanto –dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa es su rostro

Si apenas te dijimos –dijo Ichigo con una venita en su rostro

-Vienes capitán? –pregunta Matsumoto

No –respondió el

A no tu vendrás –dijo Ichigo jalando a Toushiro que el forcejeaba

Al llegar a la entrada Matsumoto hace un puchero.

-Mo . no vamos a entrar por el techo!? –dijo ella haciendo puchero

-No ¬¬* no quiero que rompan de nuevo mi lámpara –dijo Ichigo con una venita

-T.T esta bien –dijo Matsumoto entrando a la casa

-Ya llegue!! –dijo Ichigo

-Yuzu trajimos invitados! –dijo Rukia

Si, si no son mas de 3 esta bien! –dijo Yuzu que estaba en la cocina

-Y-yuzu?! –pensó Toushiro mientras que los ojos le iluminaron un poco por que era ese nombre el de la hermana de Karin – será posible que …

-Ichigo!! –grito un señor que se abalanzaba a el pero luego se paro al ver a los invitados- o quienes son ustedes?

-A nada mas que somos invitados –dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa

-que bien entonces siéntanse como en casa ^w^ -dijo Isshin.

-Ya esta la comida! –dijo Yuzu apareciendo delante de ellos- a si, mucho gusto soy Yuzu Kurosaki

-O.O no puede ser es identica a ella nada mas que con el pelo mas corto! –pensó Toushiro

-Vengan y siéntanse –dijo Yuzu enseñándoles la mesa

Ellos se estaban dirigiendo a la mesa cuando se escucha como alguien cierra la puerta de la entrada.

-Yuzu ya llegue! –dijo la voz

-Esa voz –dijo imprecionado Toushiro

Isshin fue corriendo a la puerta

-Ka!!... Nooooooooooooo!!! –grito el tan fuerte que hasta asustó a todos los de ahí

-Cállate viejo que no vez que molesta –dijo irritada esa voz

-Pero mira como estas –dijo Isshin llorando

-No es nada –dijo la voz caminado a la cocina al llegar estaba de espaldas de ellos por que Isshin estaba tratando de lanzarse a ella pero todos notaron que el brazo derecho de ella estaba sangrando sin parar.

-Hermana! –grito Yuzu preocupada

-Viejo te digo que te quites de aquí! –dijo ella dándole una patada fuerte

La chica se volteo para ver a la cocina y al primero que vio fue a Toushiro al igual que el a ella.

-Karin!! –dijo Toushiro con un grandioso brillo en sus ojos

**Valla creo q este es el mas corto que eh ****hecho jejeje bueno los veo luego adios!!**


	3. el veneno

**Capitulo 3:**

-Karin!! –dijo Toushiro con un grandioso brillo en sus ojos

- Conoces mi nombre? –dijo Karin mientras fruncia el ceño

Si Toushiro como es que la conoces -dijo Ichigo con 2 venitas en la cabeza

a … es que … -dijo el algo nervioso

Es que bueno Ichigo todos te conocen y pues nuestro deber es saber mas de tu vida para conocerte mejor –dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa en su cara.

te estare vigilando Toushiro –dijo con la mirada Ichigo

Ya dejen de estar peleando y vamos a ver hermana que te paso? –dijo Yuzu preocupada mientras se acercaba a ella

No es nada Yuzu –dijo Karin

Pero –dijo Yuzu acercándose para ver la herida

No la toques!! –dijo Karin

Karin –dijeron todos

….. Bueno … yo puedo curármela sola –dijo Karin enojada

Karin –dijo Ichigo- pero ve estas perdiendo mucha sangre como no quieres que no te ayudemos!!

Eso no te interesa a ti! –grito Karin

Pero …. –dijo Ichigo al ver que Karin agarro un poco de comida y se fue a su cuarto

Que testaruda es -dijo Ichigo

Tranquilo Ichigo –dijo Rukia

Que tal si mi taicho va y la cura el es muy bueno en Kido, de todos modos en un Taicho debe saber mucho -dijo Matsumoto mientras que Toushiro la veia con cara asesina

.. Bueno –dijo Ichigo- .. pero … si le haces algo malo juro que no quedara nada de tu cadáver!

creo que prefería al otro Ichigo –pensó Toushiro mientras con dificultad el subía las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba se guió por la sangre que había en el piso hasta que llegó a la puerta de ella, puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta y trago un poco mientras que en su cara se podía ver un poco de sonrojes.

-P-pero por que estoy tan nervioso –pensó Toushiro mientras se daba bofetadas a si mismo- tranquilo Toushiro, tranquilo.

Al abrir la perilla entró al cuarto pero no vio a Karin solo vio el cuarto vacío y la ventana abierta y eso lo asusto.

-Karin!! –pensó Toushiro al ver que la sangre seguía asta la ventana

Toushiro salió de su gigai y salto de la ventana para poder seguir el rastro de Karin.

-Karin donde estas?! –pensó Toushiro mientras buscaba el reiatsu de Karin pero se movía muy rápido

Toushiro seguía buscando hasta que en una calle oscura vio a Karin que gritaba.

-Suéltame cosa inútil!!, suéltame estúpido, te ordeno que me sueltes –grito ella

-Jajajaja ni lo pienses tendrás una muerte segura ya que en el brazo te metí ese veneno que va a atraer a una inmensidad de hueco jajajaja! –grito el hueco que tenia en la mano a Karin.

Karin!! lo pagaras caro! –gritó Toushiro mientras desenvainaba su espada y corre hasta el hueco.

-Valla valla con que un capitán –dice el hueco saltando para que Toushiro no lo cortara.

Tu –dijo Karin sorprendida- Ey tu como te el de la mascara blanca suéltame de una maldita vez!!

Ni lo creas además si lo ago no podrás moverte por que el veneno ya esta por tu cuerpo el olor es muy fuerte –dijo el hueco

lo pagaras caro! –gritó Toushiro mientras Corría tras el

Los 2 corrían y saltaban Toushiro trataba de darle pero esta era muy ágil y lo podía esquivar. Toushiro lanza hielo hacia el hueco, el se sorprende y lanza a Karin, al notarlo Toushiro el la sostiene y caen los 2 al piso solo que Toushiro estaba debajo de ella.

-Estas bien? –preguntó el

-Si, ahí viene! –grito Karin

Toushiro se paró de donde estaba y cortó al hueco en 2. Al cortar al hueco el se congeló y luego se rompió en millones de pedacitos mientras que Karin seguía en el piso tirada mirando aquel espectáculo.

-Impresionante –pensó Karin con un brillo en los ojos pero luego salió de su mente al ver que Toushiro se pone frente a ella.

-Estas bien? –pregunto el

-Si solo que no me puedo mover –dijo ella

Toushiro la miro y se sonrojo por lo que iba hacer. Karin estaba en su mente cuando siente como Toushiro la carga en estado nupcial.

-Hey que demonios hacer!! –grito ella sonrojada

-Te voy a ayudar no te puedes mover –dijo Toushiro- te llevare con Orihime para que te pueda curar

O-orihime? –pregunto ella aun sonrojada- oye tu enano como te llamas?

En la cabeza de Toushiro aparecieron unas marquitas de enojo.

-No soy un enano me llamo Hitsugaya Toushiro –dijo el

-Con que Hitsugaya eh? –dijo ella

Toushiro al escuchar que le dice Hitsugaya sintió como si le traspasaran una espada en el corazón.

-Yo me llamo Kurosaki Karin pero dime Karin –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-B-bien Karin –dijo el con un ligero rubor en su cara

Mira aquí vienen mas de esa cosas como se llamen! –dijo Karin mientras señalaba el cielo.

-Se llaman huecos y son muchos –dijo el.

Pasó a Karin en su espalda mientras que ella con la fuerza que le quedaba se agarro bien fuerte de el.

-Ten cuidado Karin –dijo el

-Si –dijo ella un poco asombrada

Toushiro volvió a desenvainar su espada.

-Congela los cielos Hyorinmaru!! –grito el mientras que la espada cambio de forma

-Impresionante –dijo Karin

Toushiro se fue acercando a los huecos e iba a destruyendo una gran cantidad pero seguían viniendo mas y mas el estaba empezando a ser rodeado cuando en eso llega los de mas.

-Toushiro, Karin!! –dijo Ichigo

-Ichi-nii?! –dijo Karin asombrada

-Es Hitsugaya! –dijo el con unas venitas en su cara

-Venimos a ayudar –dijo Rukia

-Taicho! –gritó Matsumoto

-Bien llevare a Karin con Orihime para que le quite este veneno que esta atrayendo a todos estos huecos-dijo Toushiro

-Si Ishida y Chad destruiran a estos huecos nosotros 3 estaremos de escoltas por si aparecen mas en el camino –dijo Ichigo

Los 5 siguieron corriendo con shumpo hasta que aparecen unos cuantos huecos en el camino.

-Yo me encargo de ellos Haneiko!! –grito Matsumoto

Todos los demás siguieron ya faltaba poco para llegar cuando aperecen una gran cantidad de huecos como la primera casi, casi .

-Hitsugaya nosotros 2 nos encargaremos de estos huecos ustedes sigan –dijo Rukia mientras que Ichigo destruía huecos.

Ya falta poco Karin –dijo Toushiro mientras seguían corriendo hasta la casa de Orihime.

Ya estaban divisando la casa de Orhime cuando un hueco aparece de sorpresa y tira a Karin de la espalda de Toushiro.

-Karin! –gritó Toushiro mientras iba tras ella que estaba cayendo al piso.

Pero en eso aparece el hueco y atacan, Toushiro se estaba desesperando pero en eso aparece Yoruichi y golpea al hueco

-Ve por Karin yo me encargo de este hueco –dijo Yoruichi.

Toushiro no dijo nada y fue por Karin al llegar a agarrarla ella estaba bien.

-Un poco mas y llego al piso Toushiro -dijo Karin aferrandose fuertemente de Toushiro

-Ya falta poco al llegar a la casa de Orhime –dijo Toushiro

-Toushiro me pesan los ojos –dijo Karin

-Karin no, no lo hagas –dijo el- no cierres los ojos (pensamiento) si cierras los ojos el veneno fluirá mas rápido

Corrieron usando shumpo hasta que llegaron a la casa de Orihime y el toco brutalmente la puerta

-Ya voy, ya voy –dijo Orihime- Hitsugaya-kun!

-No hay tiempo de preguntas ayuda a Karin –dijo Toushiro

Orihime empezó a curar a Karin mientras que Toushiro daba vueltas por todo el lugar mientras veía que Karin se quedó dormida. Al terminar Toushiro la llevo a recostar en su cama y al salir de ahí se encuentra con todos.

-Como esta mi hermana? –pregunta Ichigo

-Kurosaki-san ahora ella esta bien solo necesita descansar un rato –dijo un poco sonrojada Orihime.

-Pero que es lo que paso a Karin? –preguntó Rukia

- No es nada malo –dijo Karin abriendo la puerta

- Karin deberías de estar dormida! –dijo Ichigo

-Estoy bien ya no tengo nada, lo que pasa es que últimamente muchos de esas cosas me han perseguido y con mi pelota de futbol e podido detenerlos, pero este me ataco primero me mordió el brazo y luego me lanzo ese veneno y se metió en mi piel –dijo Karin mientras la sostenían Matsumoto y Rukia para ponerla en el sofá

-Karin –pensó Toushiro

- Kurosaki-san será mejor que se quede aquí –dijo Orihime

Hump –dijo el- Karin vendré mañana por mi

- Si –dijo Karin

Al irse de ahí todos solo quedaron Matsumoto, Toushiro y Orhime

Bueno yo preparare la comida –dijo Orihime

-Toushiro… -dijo Karin mientras el voltea hacia ella- gracias

-No hay por que –dijo el con una débil sonrisa en su cara

- Capitán que quiere de tomar con la comida? –pregunta Matsumoto

Capitan?! –dijo Karin imprecionada

-Si el es un capitán del gotei 13 uno de los mas poderosos –dijo con orgullo Matsumoto

O\\\\\O Toushiro yo… digo, digo Hitsugaya-taicho lo siento perdón por haberlo llamado todo este tiempo Toushiro mis disculpas –dijo Karin alterada y sonrojada

Capitán … bueno la veo .. luego –dijo mientras se iba

….. Karin ….. –dijo el sorprendido mientras que en el interior sentia dolor- no me digas así (sonrisa) puedes decirme To-toushi-ro

E-enserio? –pregunto ella sonrojada

-Si enserio –contesto el sonriendo

Si, Toushiro –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba

Después de la platica se sentaron a comer y en la cara de Karin aparecieron unas franjas azules.

- Oh dios ahora si voy a morir –pensó Karin al ver la comida que era pulpo con vinagre un poco de galleta alrededor arriba chocolate y en un extremo helado con un poco de berenjena y lo mismo pasaba con Toushiro-creo que prefiero el veneno que esto

**Je jeje bueno espero que les aya gustado el capitulo ****adiós ^.^**


	4. si, eres tu Karin

**Fiu después de mucho al fin vuelvo a escribir hitsukarin jejeje y buenopor lo visto este fanfic fue el mas votado asi qye entonces voy a terminar esta primero! XD jeje si loc eh tardado mucho en escribir pero la escuela no me deja respirar!**

Karin se encontraba en la mesa asqueda de ver como Matsumoto y Orihime comian o mejor dicho saboreaban la comida, ella por otro lado casi no tocó la comida ya que al dar el primer provado por poco y vomita ensima de ellos, pero por ser buena solo dio 5 bocados a la comida, por otro lado Tpushiro ni siquiera tocó la comida con solo verla se ponía verde.

**///////Karin///////**

No entiendo a Matsumoto si es así su nombre, como puede probar esa comida, creo que prefiero el veneno que esta comida.. si tan solo supiera cocinar sería perfecto.

-Kurosaki-san, que no quiere comer -dijo Orihime con incosencia y yo me puse nerviosa, vemos algo se te tiene que ocurrir.

-Bueno, es que la verdad a mi ..... yo..... me cae mal el pulpo, si eso es me cae mal -dije yo con una casi convinsente sonrisa mientras ella me miraba y me sonrió.

-Bueno si quieres te ago otra cosa de cenar -dijo ella

-Yo te ayudo! -gritó Matsumoto

-NO!, -baje mi tono de voz- no, yo puedo hacerlo.... _tonta no se ni hace rni una quesadilla!, si tan solo huviera puesto atención a yuzu, no quiero quemar la casa...._

-Bueno ahí estan las cosas, me llamas por si tienes alguna duda -me sonrió y yo lentamente me fui a la cocina con tanta lentitud que parecia que me fuera a ir a un funeral.

**/////////Toushiro/////////**

Si algo sabia era que quizas esta Karin igual no sabia cocinar por la cara que traia, quizas valla con ella, es mejor que tener que comer esto.

-Algo le pasa por que la vi extraña -murmuró Matsumoto y yo me reí mentalmente,

-Voy con ella por si necesita mi ayuda -me excuse y me pare rapidamente para que ellas no me hizieran preguntas o que Matsumoto empezara con sus insinuaciones suyas, al llegar a la puerta de la cocina la vi buscando en el refrigerados, se veia nerviosa y en apuros, me alegraba que era muy identica a la anterior, pero lo que me preocupaba era si, ella ya tenia a alguien mas en su corazón?, con solo pensar en eso sentia como mi pecho se comprima, pero decidi dejar aquellas emociones para poder ayudarla -hey, necesitas mi ayuda?- solo vi como ella salto y aquel sonrojes de verguenza, lo había olvidado, esa cara como me encataba.

-Eh, bueno, yo... no no la necesito esto bien -me contesto con una sonrisa forsoza así que la fulmine con mi mirada para que sacara la verdad y ella solo suspiró resignada- si bueno, la verdad es que no se cocinar, ya lo admito, mi hermana Yuzu me a intentado enseñar pero yo nunca acepte.

-Si quieres yo te enseño -dije con un poco de dificultad y con un poco de sonrojes en vi rostro, solo espero que no lo aya notado.

-B-bueno, T-toushiro, no? -dijo ella sonriendo, como me derretía con cada una de sus miradas.

-Hump... que quieres hacer? -dije yo hacercandome a ella.

-No se, algo sensillo -dijo ella abriendo una puerta que estaba arriba pero luego vi como se retuerce de dolor y corrí hasta ella- te encuentras bien?

-Uh?, ah claro no es nada -dijo ella moviendo el brazo pero sabia que interiormente le dolia ya que fue una herida profunda no se pudo curar todo al instante.

-Si quieres te preparo algo facil -dije yo, soy un idiota estoy comportandome como si la huviera visto desde hace mucho!, bueno en realidad si ah pasado eso pero ella no lo sabe!.

-.... bueno .. gracias -me dijo con una sonrisa y yo sentia como me llegaban las ganas de abalanzarme a ella y besarla apasionadamente, pero me tenia que contener como shinigami que soy y por que o si no me creeria loco, asi que me puse a preparar un sandwich y claro iba a hacer uno para mi, no quiero comer la comida de Orihime... aun sigo pensando como es que sobrevive Matsumoto a esas comidas- aqui tienes

-Gracias -dijo agarrando el sandwich, le dio un mordisco y se sonrojo- esto sabe ..... delicioso.

-Bueno es algo que tengo que hacer despues de vivir por mucho tiempo solo -repondi divertidamente.

-Tu vives solo?... ah claro como eres capitan como no... -me respondio cpn un poco de ironia y luego se puso a mirar a la luna- vete con ellas si quieres yo voy a comer a tro lado...

-A donde, no te puedo dejar ir sola a donde quieras -le dije con una mirada seria.

-Bueno, quiero ir al techo, en las noches luego me gusta estar ahí para pensar... -me dijo, si, definitivamente es ella la otra Karin, siempre hacia lo mismo...- te acompaño a mi tambien me gusta ademas se te va a dificultad con tu lastimada.

Ella me miro por unos instantes y luego asintió.

Al estar arriba los dos nos sentamos en silencio y nos pusimos a ver las estrellas mientras comias, que bien que aqui afuera no llega el espantoso olor de la comida de Orihime.

-Toushiro.... dime.... mi hermano esta muerto con eso de ser un shinigami? -me pregunto con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, no sabia que decirle por que si la eria podria ser peor.

-Pues, digamos que... es un caso muy extraño por que el esta muerto en vida -ella me miró extraño y suspire- mira el aun sigue vivo por que aun conserva su cuerpo humano como el que tienes tu, pero en cambio el puede salirse de el por que su cadena del destino se rompió y entonces es...

-Un muerto viviente, así como un zombie -rio ella y me quedé callado- encambio tu ....

-.... yo estoy muerto, lo que tengo en estos instantes no es mi cuerpo, esto es como una copia de un cuerpo humano que le llamamos Gigai -le dije tratando de que me entenidera.

-Oh, interesante -dijo acercandose a mi a una distancia peligrosamente serca.

-Y puedes sentir y todo como nosotros -dijo empezandome a tocar como si fuera un animal enjaulado y eso me molesto un poco, pero con eso de que se encontraba muy cerca de mi lo olvide, yo me encontraba viendo sus hermosos ojos que ella tenia, me toco el brazo y la mano y luego el cachete, sentia como mi corazón bombeaba mas sangre de lo comun.

-Claro, es una... copia, siente todo y hace todo lo que ustedes -dije con un poco de dificultad.

-Interesante -dijo ella riendo y se vlvió a poner en donde se enocntraba, rayos si no fuera por que ella no recuerda nada ya la hubiera.... no puedo, ella es una humana...

-Oye Toushiro,por que siempre tienes el ceño fruncido, deberías de aflojar un poco esa cara no crees? Siempre estas de mal humor? -me prugunto ella y yo em enoje.

-No soy un enojon! -le grite y ella se rio.

-Me acabas de demostrar que si -dijo sonriendo y yo me quede callado, definitibamente era ella, en todo es ella.

Nos quedamos ahí un rato mas hasta que senti como algo s eposa en mi hombro voltie para ver que era y me enocntre con Karin, ella esta profundamente dormida, sonriei debilmente, con cuidado me puse en una posición comoda para no despertarla, y volvi a ver las estrellas.

-Si, eres tu Karin... -dije antes de quedarme dormido.


End file.
